Le Point Culture de Kuroshitsuji !
by La Rose Enchainee
Summary: Fic' CRACK! Tiré des points culture de Linksdesun, voici celui de Kuroshitsuji! Avec un petit Plectrum et un top 20 des plus marquants et délirant. Je vous invite à le lire.


**Point culture sur Kuroshitsuji**

**Aussi appelé Black Butler**

Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nouveau point culture! (c'est le deuxième pour moi.) Alors, point culture sur le manga Black Butler qui a eu un bon résultat au japon, en Angleterre et en France. Et, pour ce point culture j'ai un Monsieur Plectrum!

_Plectrum : Mouais..._

Le point culture sera comme toujours en trois parties:

_Qu'est ce que Kuroshitsuji?_

_Kuroshitsuji dans la culture_

_Le top 20!_

Eh bien commençons. Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler)

**Qu'est ce que c'est? **

Un manga fait par Yana Toboso :

C'est tout d'abord l'histoire d'un jeune garçon de 12 qui passe un pacte avec un diable corneille. Ou corbeau, pour qu'il puisse l'aider à accomplir sa vengeance! *effet de tonnerre*

_Plectrum : Et aussi l'aider pour s'habiller parce que, je suis désolé mais pas une fois il s'habille tout seul correctement. _

C'est pas faux... Bon! L'histoire a beaucoup d'allusions à un jeu d'échecs. Le manga est plus dark que l'anime qui est plus gentil. Le manga n'a pas la même histoire que l'anime. Les histoires son en parallèle mis pas toujours les mêmes.

Exemple, l'histoire des filles enlevées et transformées en marionnette (dans l'anime) devient les enfants enlevés dans le cirque (dans le manga). Drocell devient, à s'y méprendre, Joker.

_P : La relation entre ciel et Sebastian change pas par contre._

Ouais...

_P : Ils sont en couple ?_

Même pas vrai! Bon, pour tout les fangirls qui attendent que Ciel finissent avec Sebastian... Je peux vous dire que moi je trouve ça malsain.

_P : C'est surtout parce que tu veux Seb' pour toi toute seule._

Je t'embête Plectrum. L'histoire et l'intrigue est juste très bien faite. Les personnages sont super et...

_Ce sont tous des travestis. _

Ouais ben dans les mangas c'est courant. Mais le manga à atteint beaucoup de choses on va dire.

**Kuroshitsuji dans la culture.**

Alors là, il y a des cosplay, il y a des agendas, des stylos, des repas.

_P :Repas?_

Au japon, on peut manger des glaces black butler. Sans plaisanter! Vous voyez les biscuits que l'Undertaker mange tout le temps? Et bah, je peux vous assurer que j'ai vu une image de ces biscuits. Il y a aussi des glaces de Grell, de Sebastian, des gâteaux de Ciel mais ce qui m'a choqué...

Alors là, peut être que je suis dingue...

_P :Ce serait pas nouveau..._

J'ai vu une image de magasin appelé "Sebastian's" avec une grande image de notre démon préféré.

Pour ceux qui me croient pas, allez sur le blog de Yana Toboso: Devils 6th Day. yana toboso blog's.

Par contre... Il y aussi eu, au japon... Un musical, du manga.

_Y a des fous partout._

Je dois reconnaître que la première fois j'étais en état de choc et ensuite j'étais morte de rire. Il y en a deux.

Le premier s'appelle tout simplement : Kuroshitsuji Musical (à ce que j'ai compris)

Le deuxième: The most beautiful death in the world.

_**Maintenant... Voici ce que vous attendez tous... Le top 20. Les 20 couples !**_

_P :Euh… T'as pas trouvé autre chose ? Genre les 20 travestis ?_

Y aurais pas eu que 20

N°1 : Ciel et Sebastian. Je vais pas m'attarder dessus n'es ce pas ? ***cri de fangirls en arrière plan* **

_P :Pas besoin._

***soupir***

N°2 : Grell et… Bon là. On a plein de chose à voir. Déjà, Grell et Sebastian pour ceux qui ont beaucoup d'imagination.

N°3 : Grell et Will. Tout le monde n'attend que ça.

_P :Sauf toi parce tu veux aussi William. T'es pas mieux que Grell en fait !_

Je t'embête spèce de médiateur à la noix ***lui balance un coussin***

_P : Raté !_

N°4 : Grell et Undertaker. Et oui, c'est possible ! Tout est possible dans le monde du slash.

N° 5 : Grell et Madame Red. Léger, léger mais quand même. (un peu trop normal pour le monde de black butler et les slasheurs)

N°6 : Claude et Sebastian. Qui ont donné naissance à un petit William !

_P :Euh… _

Mais si ! Si ça se trouve, Will déteste les démons car il n'assume pas ses origines… je dois reconnaître que c'est dur de voir c'est parents sur le point du divorce. **(Y a que moi pour penser ça mais quand même)**

_P :*prends le téléphone* c'est le combien pour l'asile déjà ?_

N° 7: Ou alors… On prend Will et Sebastian pour donner un petit Claude. Ça marche aussi.

N° 8: Sinon, sinon on prend Claude et Will pour avoir Sebastian.

_P :Mmmm… Tu recycle là. _

N'empêche. Avec ce trio, j'ai pu faire au moins trois point du top 20 ! Manquerai plus que ce soir les trois en même temps. Youhou ! C'est la fête ! ***sort le champagne***

N° 9: Je vais faire mal à beaucoup de personne. Dont des proches à moi. Ciel et Lizzie. Et oui, tout est possible dans le monde du slash.

_Toi ça te fait rien._

Entre le gosse de 13ans et le démon hyper canon je choisi le démon.

…_.._

N°10: Abberline et Undertaker! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Encore un délire perso mais Abberline a fait rire L'undertaker! Vous pouvez pas comprendre ce que ça signifie pour eux !

N°11 : Pluto et Grell… ça marche aussi.

N°12 : Ronald et Will. Vous allez me dire : « WAS ? » mais j'ai vu des fanart d'eux deux, il y a aussi des fics de ça alors POINT !

_P :Moyen, moyen._

Y a des fous partout, qu'es ce que j'y peux !

N°13 : Dagger et Snake ! Et oui, lors du tome 7, Snake flirt avec Dagger en disant que c'est Emilie qui le dit mais ! Les vrais slasheurs savent reconnaître le moindre détail ! Snake ! Tu es démasqué !

_P :*prends des calmants et le lui passe*_

Non merci, je tiendrais le coup.

N°14 : Agni et Soma ! Et oui ! ça existe, c'est évident, qu'ils sont chou ! Mais…

_P :Je te vois venir, il y a des fous partout. _

N°15 : Alan et Eric. N'allait pas me dire le contraire, je refuse tout commentaires qui nie cette possibilité de couple. Maintenant vous êtes prévenus.

N°16 : Aloïs et Claude… Ouais, ouais. Je blague pas y a vraiment des gens qui ont de l'espoir.

N°17 : Aloïs et Ciel. Ça m'a fait mal quand j'ai appris ça.

_P :*encourage* Allez ! Allez ! T'es presque à la fin !_

N° 18: Angela et Ash ! ***silence pesant*** Euh… Même si ils sont dans le même corps, je m'en fous c'est un couple.

_P :Essaye encore._

OK !

N°19 : Angela et Pluto !

_P :?_

Tout le monde l'a vu dans l'anime ! Inutile de mentir ! Mwahahahahahaha !

_P :*soupir*_

N°20 : Là je vais dire quelques chose d'affreux. C'était léger mais… c'était du slash quand même… Grell… et Lizzie. Ça existe, j'ai un témoin C'EST AFFREUX !

_P :Plus affreux que du slash Sebastian et Maylene ?_

***crise cardique***

_P :Et voilà ! Je lui avais dit de prendre des calmants. Bon. Le point culture se termine ici pour cause de mort de l'auteur. *prends un portable pour appeler le samu* A la prochaine !_

**J'espère que ça vous a plut. A la prochaine ! Tchao !**


End file.
